Caskett
by amydakota
Summary: set after the season six promo, real lines are you used in this fanfiction even though i do not own any part of Castle. Castle and Beckett react the way i feel they would to each problem they come up against in this hiatus tribute for fans who need an answer to hope for especially after watching the season six promo.
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing...

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept secrets," Kate starts upon taking a seat.

"It's who you are, you don't let people in," Rick responds. He then continues, "I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, what we have, where we're headed…. I've decided that I want more. We both deserve more."

"I agree," Kate nods.

"So whatever happens," Rick says, "whatever you decide…Katherine Houghton Beckett — will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, you're proposing? I…I…there's something that I got to tell 'a Castle I…I'm…I… we need to…" Kate continues to stutter until she just stops talking all together not knowing how to continue what she needed to say.

"Kate is there something I need to know that you are having trouble telling because you are afraid of what I might think about your decision?" Castle asked calmly seeing Kate's expression change to worry. "Kate is something wrong?"

"Well, not really wrong, but different very different compared to anything that would be likely to happen when I was in any other relationship and truth fully I am happy that it happened with you. You see the thing is that I…You know how you shot the 'Nebula Nine' gun and you were worried because the man who sold it to or victim asked if you wore protection?" Castle takes a moment to think about what she has just said before speaking up.

"Are trying to say that I still have that option and that we are going to…you know?" Kate stares at Castle waiting for his reaction because she was afraid of what he might do when he found out, Castle continued to stair back at her in pure shock and surprise. For a whole twenty minutes they did not say a word as they stared into each other's eyes looking for the other one's reaction, after their nearly perfect staring match Kate took on a frightened expression as she sat on the swing. Kate half expected Castle to walk away from her and never show up again, but another part of her was hoping that he would be there for her and their unborn child. He knew that she doubted herself as well as his loyalty, but he was too shocked and excited to move or say anything to her. When Castle saw Kate move to the swing he was afraid that she was feeling doubtful, but when he sat next to her he took her hand in his before rubbing small reassuring circles on her knuckles. "I… you…we are going to be parents and Alexis is going to have a younger sibling" Castle asks as a smile forms on his face.

"Yeah, Castle I am saying all those things…well at least I was trying to say all of those things, but when you didn't answer I was scared that you would run and then I would have go through all of this baby stuff by myself and truth fully I don't believe I would be that good at it." Kate states honestly before looking back at Castle, who had a smile that lit up his entire face.

"Kate, I would never leave with that responsibility, not that you wouldn't be the perfect mother, but when I froze up it was out of pure shock because I never thought that I would be having this conversation with Katherine Houghton Beckett." Castle watches Beckett for a moment before leaning in and putting his forehead on her forehead before she shifted eyes so she was looking into his eyes again.

"My answer is yes, Castle" their smiles widen even more, if that is even possible, before they lean into each other for passionate kiss. After they pull apart from each other for air Castle takes Kate's hand once more before sliding the ring on her ring finger. "Can we do something childish before we leave this swing set" Castle smiles hoping that he knows what she wants to do.

"Do you want to swing Ms. Beckett and see who can go the highest before we head back to where ever you want to go?"

"Yes, I do" Kate says beginning to swing as high as the swing would let her before it went to high and of course she got higher on the swing than Castle, before they both slowed down to a slower pace and held hands as they continued to swing. After maintaining a medium height and speed Castle lets go of her hand before stopping his swinging and getting off of his own. Only seconds after vacating his swing he walked to Kate's swing and brought it to a stop slowly before pulling her in for another kiss except this time they break apart because Kate's phone goes off. "Beckett" Kate answers annoyed at the fact that their kiss was interrupted by a phone call, but knowing better than to yell about being interrupted by Lanie especially when she is on the phone.

"Girl, where are you? We got a case and Gates said to call you and ask if you would come in for one last case. I was hoping to know what you decided to so after the crime scene let me know about your arrangement and whatever else you want to tell me about."

"Alright Lanie, text me the address and we will meet you there" Lanie looks at the phone as it goes dead before she walks up to the crime scene hoping that Gates would not be mad.

"We got a body drop" Castle says less excited than he has ever been about a murder where he was working with Beckett.

"Way to sound excited, Castle." Beckett stated with a sarcastic tone as she led Castle to her squad car and waited for him to get to the door first, so that he could open it for her.

"Thanks" Rick says simply as he goes to the other side of the car to get in, seconds later as they are pulling away from the curb and into the street.


	2. Chapter 2

"Always, how did we even start the always thing" Kate asks knowing that he knows the answer or can at least come up with an answer for her.

"I am not entirely sure, but I know that I enjoy the moments when we say it because it is one simple word that we use no matter what and I am almost certain that it means I love you in some way shape or form because every time you say to me I can't help thinking about how much I care about you."

"I know what you mean, I always get the feeling of butterflies in my stomach that I get when we look at each other whether we mean to or not. It was so hard to ignore and I have no idea how I made either of us wait so long to get to this point." Kate states as they pull up to the crime scene to see Lanie look over at them as they walk up to the crime scene tape before Castle lifts it for his fiancé. "What can you tell me, Lanie?"

"Well, the victim is thirty seven year old Karel Vendelín Janda and the COD is most likely the fall that was seen by our witness, but he only saw the man land on the ground as he left the café across the street."

"Thanks, Lanie. Kate and Castle look over towards the café for a few moments before walking towards it, but before they can get to the witness Gates steps in front of them. Gates stops them before they even leave the taped out crime scene and Castle spends a moment trying to figure out why Gates is interrupting an investigation.

"Beckett, if you are leaving keep in mind that you do not have to continue this case and I got a call an hour ago from Jared Stack wondering when you were arriving in Washington for the job training to begin."

"Sir, I have some good news for the twelfth, but some bad news for Stack because I am not leaving New York and if you do not mind I would like to go on investigating the murders that show up in my one backyard.

"Okay Beckett if that is what you want, just remember to keep me in the loop as far as work is concerned."

"Yes sir," Kate answers as she walks by their captain with Castle right beside her before they walk up to the witness and finding out that the only thing he saw was Mr. Janda fall, he didn't even know where the man fell from. Once they are done talking to the witness the head over to where Esposito is talking to Ryan about how Kate is at the crime scene with Castle "Hey guys, what do you know about the crime scene?"

"Nothing more than you know, but I thought that you were heading to DC" Javier states as he looks at Ryan who nods in agreement before looking back at Kate trying to find out what was different. Kate looked more annoyed than she usually is when she was at a crime scene after being interrupted, when doing something that she was not ready to stop doing.

"Alright I'll meet you guys at the 12th," states Kate as she heads back to her car with Rick close behind her and staying behind her until she nears the door. Rick comes up from behind her when they got to the door of the car he pulled her door open and then help her in before going to his side. "Castle" Kate asks as she turns to Rick before pulling him in for another kiss, but once they backed away from each other Castle spoke first.

"Kate, they can see us in the car you realize that right?"

"Castle, Gates already knows so we have to worry about except for another murder."  
"You want me to hang out up stairs so you can talk to Lanie about us and how far we have come?" Castle asks as he rubs his fingers over Kate's knuckles, before putting his fore head one her fore head. Seconds later Beckett pulls away from the crime scene only minutes before arriving in the elevator at the precinct. When the elevator meets the main level for the teams to work with murder boards and do paper work Castle gives Kate a pitiful look that lets her know that he wants to ride down to autopsy with her. Beckett doesn't argue with him until they reach the autopsy room and he tries to follow her into the room where Lanie was probably prepping for the autopsy. "Castle, you said that you would wait up stairs while I told Lanie and that we would both tell the boys and Gates before you went home to tell Martha and I would tell my dad."

"I know, but …"

"They won't judge us Castle. I'm sure that the boys have already thought that I was on the account of me being so strange over the last few days."

"Maybe, but it is possible that Espo would dismiss that because even I wasn't ready for that bomb to be dropped at least not by you."


End file.
